Talk:Uzi
This edit is clarifying that Bauer doesn't have an Uzi that he uses in other seasons as mistaken by some. It is related in that the other guns are also submachine guns and if you saw the link here, the confusion is apparent. It needs to be clarified even if you find it obvious as a gun expert and all. A wikia is supposed to point people in the right direction not be vague.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::You're saying "as mistaken by some" but I'm guessing you just meant perhaps you made that mistake yourself? I'm sure some people mistake lots of different guns in the series, I'm no gun expert and can understand that, but that is exactly what the Weapons on 24 pages are for, not this one. This page has a link to the oou weapons pages in order to clarify any confusion that anyone has about identifying weapons, but any notes on this page need to be related to the Uzi weapon, not random other ones that you have confused with Uzis. We have spent a lot of time separating the different roles of in universe and out of universe weapons pages, and each have a different purpose. That note does not belong on this page.--Acer4666 (talk) 00:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::It belongs on the page because it's specifying that Bauer is using an easily confused weapon- not to me personally. It's relevant for making the association and disassociation clearer. There was only two weapons and until there's separate pages for either weapon, it needs to be better explained as opposed to linking and acting like the navigation is all fine and dandy. Less is not always more.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::No, this is not what we do on this wiki. For any pistol, should we list info about all other pistols in case someone gets confused cos they look a bit similar? On Kim Bauer's article, should we include info about all the other blonde characters just in case people get mixed up? Of course not. There is a place for info identifying guns, and that's the out of universe pages. Anyone who though Jack was using an uzi in later episodes will get to this page, see the note at the bottom linking to the full breakdown of uzi appearances, then be put right there. Or they may see the link to the breakdown of Jack's weapons specifically, where it shows every weapon he used. This page is not the place for the info. The info is fine, but it is already on other pages. You are trying to duplicate the information--Acer4666 (talk) 11:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, you're taking this out of proportion, this is clearly listing two similar weapons not an entire lists of that type of weapon. It is not duplication if I'm linking to a page that shows a clear distinction. And with "we", just say "you". And if the info is fine, then it can stay. --Gunman6 (talk) 15:35, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The info is fine in the correct place. This is not the correct place - a page about uzi should not contain content about other weapons. A lot of work has gone into sorting out the weapons information into the right places, you don't seem to acknowledge or care about the system we already have in place for this. The note doesn't belong on this page, there's no more debate to be had about this.--Acer4666 (talk) 15:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, you keep simplifying it to being only an unrelated note when it is clarifying a typical misconception so it does belong on there as a background note. Others can vote on this.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:54, February 25, 2015 (UTC)